Wolf Hunt
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: Being fueled by rage has been easy for Alex. It's just how he rolls. But when Balto disappears, it's up to Alex to save him. With Aniu's help, Alex has the ability to overcome any and all obstacles. Perhaps on his adventure, he'll overcome his rage. Rated M for language and some rather uncomfortable situations. There will be no sex scenes for you people who don't like them. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Wolf Hunt**_

"Fox, what do you have for me?"

"Devil Dog, there appears to be two wolves up ahead and-"

"Um Fox…"

"Oh, sorry. There appears to be two tangos up ahead and they seem to be ready for a fight."

"Any way around them?"

"Nope… looks like you're going to be getting into a fight after all."

Devil Dog smiles and, as he made his way through the building, he spots the two wolves. One was simply sitting on his haunches while the other was watching the hallway.

"Hmm… I can either take them out one at a time… or I can take them out at the same time…"

Deciding to take both out, he rips off one of the ventilators before climbing inside the vents. He knew he would probably end up making a lot of noise… but he didn't really care at the moment.

As he made his way through the vents he-

"Alex!"

* * *

Opening his eyes, he look around to see Hunter staring at him.

"What do you want?"

Hunter rolls his eyes and says, "Kodi has a mate."

"Oh, did he mate with that… what's the tramp's name," he asks halfheartedly.

"No, his mate is some wolf bitch."

"What? Who?"

"I don't fucking know. Just some wolf bitch with fucked up eyes."

"Wait… her eyes are fucked up? How?"

"Two different colors."

He rolls his eyes and say, "Hunter… you know our eyes are fucked up too, right?"

"How are our eyes fucked up?"

"Well… the average wolf has brown or hazel eyes. Our eyes are-"

"Are what? Deformed? Two different colors? Purple?"

Sighing in defeat, he simply says, "Never mind."

"What? What's wrong?"

"You make me want to eat children."

He rolls onto his feet and, looking around, he says, "Strange… it feels warmer."

"Yeah, well it is. I blame global warming."

"You don't even know what that is."

Hunter chuckles and says, "Yeah, but it's an interesting conversation starter."

"Hunter, you're as intelligent as a bag of hammers."

"What's a hammer?"

Rolling his eyes, he scents the air. "Strange smell… was there a lightning storm earlier?"

"Yeah, it happened when you were asleep."

"Hmm… so this wolf comes into town and mates with Kodi. All the sudden, things go… weird and-"

"Um… they haven't mated yet."

"Okay, I don't want to know how you know that."

"Hey, word travels fast and-"

"Just… just shut up."

"Alright… if you say so."

As Hunter quiets down, the other wolf looks around and says, "Where's Balto?"

"Probably mating with Jenna."

"Or maybe he's in town…"

Hunter chuckles and says, "No, he's fucking her up the butt!"

"Jesus, is that all you think about?"

Hunter's ears fold back and he says quietly, "I've been lonely…"

"Yeah… do you still do… that thing you do… behind some rocks or is it now a tree?"

"Like I said, I'm lonely."

Deciding not to press things further, the male continues to look around and-

"Alex, are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright."

"… Do you want to talk about it?"

Sighing heavily, Alex simply jumps off the trawler and heads into town.

"No!"

* * *

Once he made it to town, Alex began looking around for Kodi and his new 'mate'.

As he looked around, he sees Kaltag.

"Hey, have you seen Kodi?"

"Um…" Kaltag looks around a bit and asks, "Did Hunter tell you?"

"Hunter told me many things so… yes, he did."

"Oh… well… what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm just going to-"

"You're not going to yell at her are you?"

Alex chuckles and says, "Yelling is not my thing. No, I'm going to crush her skull and snap her neck because that's how I fucking roll."

Kaltag stares at him for a moment before he says, "Yeah… I'm not going to say anything."

Alex sighs before he continues his investigation.

He enters an alley and, as he looks around, a box hits him in the head.

As everything goes black, he sees a red and cream canine with a white canine approaching him. They say something… but he could barely hear anything.

* * *

Shaking his head, Alex looks around… and sees a world burned by war. As he walks, he sees walking canines with… guns? They were shooting everything… well, everything human.

"What the fuck?"

He sees a very odd looking vehicle walk past him. It looked like a giant…

"Fucking hell, I hate spiders…"

He hears a canine shout, "For the Alpha Supreme!"

Alpha Supreme? What the hell is this?

As he walks through this war-torn world, two canines, one in white and blue armor, the other in red and black armor, approach him.

"Um… I'm just visiting," says Alex defensively.

They stop in front of him and, as they take off their helmets, he sees that they are both him.

"Wait… what the hell?"

The one in white and blue says, "Alex, we are you. You see, I am the side of you at peace. I am your tranquility."

The one in black and red says, "I am your hate, your rage. I am the part of you that wants to hurt others."

Alex sighs and, seeing a very feminine version of him in pink armor, he asks, "And what the fuck are you?"

"Your gay side."

Alex looks at the one in black and red armor and says, "Kill him."

"Sorry, doesn't work like that."

Alex glares at the pink one and says, "Go away… I don't like you."

"You will one day," as the pink one disappears.

Alex turns back to the other two and says, "Fucking flamers… anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

The white and blue one says, "Don't let your hate and rage take over you. Once you do, you will hurt the ones you love."

Alex turns to the one in and red and black and asks, "And your opinion is?"

"Your rage fuels you… I'm the thing that has kept you going. You are at war with yourself… hopefully, one of us wins. For now, I'm going to go back to slaughtering humans."

The white and blue one says, "And I'll go back to protecting them."

They soon disappear and Alex sees the world vanish.

* * *

Waking up, he sees Kodi staring at him. "Alex?"

He suddenly pushes himself up as fast as possible and, looking at Kodi, asks, "Why the hell did you hit me with a box?"

"I thought you were going to yell at me for my decision."

"Oh for the love of God, I don't yell! I just came here to stomp on her neck."

Kodi frowns and asks, "Why would you stomp on her neck?"

"Because that's how I roll. Ok, so where is she?"

Something suddenly knocks him down, sending him sliding into a wall. He growls before shaking his head and spotting his attacker; a white wolf with blue and brown eyes.

"Ah, there's the she… wait…"

Looking up at Kodi, he asks, "Why do you have a wolf pup with you?"

"I have a name you know," says the white wolf pup.

"Shut up. Anyways, Kodi, what's her name?"

"Alex, her name is-"

"My name is Siku and-"

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Yeah, whatever. Anyways, why do you have a wolf pup with you?"

"Wow… you're a jerk."

Alex turns to Siku and, towering above her, he says, "I can still squish you. So shut up."

He turns back to Kodi and asks, "Why do you have a smartass pup with you?"

"Well… it was on one of our mail runs and… I found her… alone. She lost her family so… I took her with me."

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Ah… well great, you better tell Doc about this."

"Why?"

"Because everyone thinks you're trying to impregnate-"

"What's impregnate mean," asks Siku.

"Pups are better seen than heard. Anyways, everyone thinks you're mounting her to get her pregnant."

"They what?"

Alex shakes his head and says, "They think you're mating with her. So go tell Doc to set everything straight."

"Ok, will do."

Alex smiles and says, "Good. Now if you excuse me… I'm going to crush a ground squirrel's head."

He turns and trots away before disappearing into town.

Siku turns to Kodi and asks, "So… where are we going?"

"To Doc's place."

* * *

As Alex walks through the forest, he smells something… strange.

Deciding to investigate, Alex walks into a clearing and, as he looks around, he sees absolutely nothing of interest.

"Well this was a waste of time."

As he turns to walk away, he hears, "Alex, I've been waiting for-"

"Oh shut up. I don't play the 'I've been waiting for you' game. Only rapists and wolves who want to send you on some bullshit quest that lasts forever till you realize that you were going to succeed no matter what choice you made say that. And since you're female, I doubt you want to rape me so I'm leaving."

"I am Aniu so speak to me with some respect!"

"I don't believe in you so don't tell me about respecting you."

Taken aback by his harsh words, Aniu says, "Alex, your rage… how can you wear kindness and yet wield rage as a weapon?"

Alex turns and, looking at the spirit wolf, he says, "Because feigning kindness is easier than the real thing. And the rage… the rage has always been there. Sure it's hell, but it's what keeps me going. So don't give me your false empathy because I don't need it."

He turns around and walks away from her, growling slightly.

* * *

As he's walking through the forest, he comes into a clearing and… he sees himself.

"Ah, there's me again. Well… great."

The wolf turns… and Alex can sense the anger.

"Ah, you're upset. Great, you're probably going to tell me 'Don't become like me' or some shit. Well you can fuck off."

The other Alex approaches him and says, "Your anger… fuels you. Now it is time for you to-"

Alex starts to walk away from the wolf.

"Hey… where are you going?"

"I'd rather sleep and eat and get fat than go somewhere with myself as company."

The other Alex simply vanishes, leaving Alex alone.

* * *

"Jesus, this forest is weird. I find Aniu and then I encounter myself. What's next? Penguins?"

Perhaps he spoke to soon because all the sudden, he spots a penguin.

"Wow… I'm going now."

He walks over the flightless bird, becoming more irritated as he walked through the woods.

* * *

Continuing his adventure, Alex comes across a hole. "Yeah… go holes… fuck that."

He simply walks past it… but he suddenly collapses onto the ground in pain.

"What… What the hell?"

As he lies there, Aniu appears before him and says, "Since you are a slave to your rage maybe-"

"Why does everyone keep bothering me?"

Aniu stops and asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh shut up. I'm going home."

He suddenly pushes himself to his feet, though in pain, and walks away from her.

* * *

It took three hours, but Alex… found himself somewhere…

"Wait… what the hell?"

Aniu suddenly appears next to him and says, "Since you have anger within you… perhaps it is time for a change. Your anger will kill you… so I want you to let go of your anger."

"And how will I do that?"

"By saving my son."

"Oh… where's your son… who's your son?"

"Balto… he's disappeared somewhere… I want you to find him."

"And how the fuck am I supposed to-"

"First, no more cursing. Second, use your instincts. Third, by changing."

Alex simply laughs and asks, "And how the heck will I be changing?"

"Well… like this," and she pushes him off a cliff.

Surprised, he had no time to react as he fell. He just prayed that he didn't hit a wall or something similar.

That's when he landed in water. It surrounded him, threw him about, and finally he became unconscious. What struck him as odd before he got knocked out was how warm the water was.

* * *

"Uh… my head…"

"Easy there buddy, you'll be alright."

Alex opens his eyes… and all he saw was a fish with a lot of teeth. "What the heck?"

"Easy there buddy… you had quite a fall. You're alright now."

Alex slowly nods and asks, "Who are you?"

"I am Drake. If you hadn't figured it out, I'm a great white shark," and it smiles… and shows Alex more of its teeth.

He nearly fainted, but he says, "I'm… I'm Alex… I don't know how I'm talking to you, but I'm a wolf."

"A wolf? Well… you have canine features… and a shark tail," it says with a laugh.

"Yeah well… wait… what?"

He flips over and, seeing the shark was correct, he sighs and asks, "Now how am I supposed to mate?"

"Um… if that's all you're worried about, then… alright. Say, you look like prey, but you also look like a predator… come with me, I'll get you familiar with the Indian."

"What? Define Indian."

"It's an ocean."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"I'm in an ocean?"

Drake chuckles and says, "Yes, you are. Where else do you think you would be?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe DRY land!"

"Wow… you're pretty rude."

"Yeah, well that's old news. Something new would be if you told me that I'm a flipping fish!"

Drake sighs and says, "Fine… you're a fish. There, happy?"

Alex growls slightly and says, "I wasn't being serious!"

As they continue swimming, Drake asks, "So… are you always this rude to others or is this a new thing?"

Alex sighs and, looking away from Drake, he says, "I… I… I'm so-"

"Orca!"

Drake suddenly disappears, leaving Alex alone. "Well great… this is just freaking great."

He continues to swim along, not sure where he's going. That's when he hears a very loud noise behind him. He turns his head… and sees six very large black and white… animals coming after him.

"Oh crap!" He swims as hard as he can, but the things were faster than him. Faster maybe, but being too big has…

One of the mammals suddenly appears underneath him, totally destroying his plan. "Well… crap."

"Hey… what are you?"

Alex turns to the one on his left and, deciding he was going to die anyways, he says, "I was… I was a wolf… I'm just trying to… to save someone."

"Oh, so you're the one the spirit told us about."

Surprised, Alex asks, "What spirit?"

"She told us that you needed help in rescuing someone. She said we were supposed to lead you to India."

"Oh… well… then thank you. So… which way is India?"

The mammals turn and lead Alex towards India… not like he was actually close to it.

* * *

After thirty minutes, Alex asks, "So… what are you?"

"We're orcas. The wolves of the sea."

"Ah… well I'm a wolf… just not right now."

One of the orcas laughs, but doesn't say anything. Alex decides it's best to remain quiet… being these creatures could actually eat him if they wanted.

"So… what's a wolf doing in the ocean?"

"Um… Aniu pushed me," responds Alex nervously.

"Oh… makes sense I suppose."

As the conversation ended, one of the orcas says, "Dry land spotted. Ok wolf, just swim straight ahead. And try not to die."

Alex nods and swims towards the coast. He could still hear the orcas, but they were getting farther and farther away.

* * *

As soon as he made his way up to dry land, he found himself unable to breathe. He coughs and struggles to breathe, but nothing is working. He tries to say something, hopefully to get Aniu's attention.

That's when he hears his bones shifting. But hearing it wasn't as bad as feeling it. He wanted to scream as his legs snapped back into place, but being unable to breathe made that impossible.

He felt his lungs reshape and the gills around his neck form back together… and now being able to breathe, he began to scream in pain.

As his back legs ripped out of his skin, he passed out.

* * *

When he came to, he noticed that it was dark. When he had climbed out of the water, it had been day still.

"Wow… I've been out for a while…" he says with a yawn.

He decides to get his adventure going again so he starts to walk into the jungle. Right before he even reaches the edge, Aniu appears in front of him.

"Great… are you going to push me again?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "No, I'm actually preventing you from going into the jungle."

"Why? I swam with orcas and sharks so I think the jungle will be perfectly fine."

"Yeah, but they knew not to attack you… well… the orcas did. But in that jungle, the animals don't know about leaving you alone. They may just kill you for food or because you're different."

"Great, I'm getting killed because I'm different. Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"What I am trying to tell you is that these animals have never seen a wolf, but they have seen dogs so… they may confuse you for a dog."

"Now I'm getting confused for a-"

"Oh shut up and sleep on the beach. When morning comes, head through the jungle."

Taken aback by what she said, Alex simply stares at her in surprise.

"What?"

Chuckling a bit, Alex says, "Nothing, nothing."

He walks towards the cliff wall before making a bed for himself by digging. Once his bed was finished, he curls up in it and falls asleep.

* * *

As he opens his eyes, he sighs heavily. "Great, a dream."

He walks around and notices that he's still in India. "Ah, good job dreams. Thanks for updating."

As he walks, a rather long animal slithers down from the treetops. "Um… even I'm confused at what that thing is."

It slithers down to the ground and, looking at him, it says, "I am Kala and-"

"Kala? Like 'I fell and broke my Kala bone'?"

Kala simply looks at him and says, "I can crush you."

"Yes, and I can run really fast."

Kala suddenly asks, "How is that a threat against me?"

"Because by the time you decide you're going to crush me, I'll be halfway through the jungle laughing."

Kala chuckles before launching his attack, grabbing hold of Alex's chest. He wraps himself around Alex and, continuing to laugh, he asks, "So… how are you going to run now," and he starts to squeeze.

"I… oh… I…"

"Alex!"

* * *

Alex suddenly wakes up and, looking at Aniu, he asks, "What is it?"

"Python."

Growling slightly, he asks, "Why does everyone say the animal? I don't know what a python is!"

"Okay, a giant snake that can crush you is coming and you need to run!"

Deciding that was a little too much information about the python, he gets up and, spotting the snake at the far end of the beach, he's about to run… but he suddenly stops.

Looking at the snake, he asks, "Kala?"

The snake stops and, raising its head, it asks, "How… How do you know my name?"

"Well… oddly enough, you were in my dream."

Kala simply stares at him and asks, "Alex?"

Aniu simply stares at Alex and says, "I don't want to know how you know this, but you need to get out of here."

"In a minute, I'm talking to Kala."

Sighing heavily, Aniu decides that it's probably best to just watch and see what will happen.

Alex sits down and asks Kala, "So, how come you're on the beach?"

"Because in my dream, you said you were on the beach."

"I figured, but how come you're here? I mean, did you want to talk or-"

"In my dream, I tail-pegged you."

Not knowing what that is, Alex asks, "Oh… what's that?"

"Basically, I shoved my tail straight up your-"

"I'm done."

Alex suddenly turns and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Okay…"

Stopping, Alex turns and says, "I doubt this will ever happen, but if you ever encounter two wolves named Ryan and Kyle, I want you to eat one of them and keep the other for your… tail-pegging purposes."

Kala chuckles and says, "Alright… but why?"

"Oh, just because I don't like them."

Agreeing to what Alex said, Kala asks, "Where do they live?"

"Mexico."

Kala nods and heads off into the jungle.

Aniu looks at Alex and asks, "Why did you send that python after Ryan and Kyle?"

"Because Kyle tried to rape me and Ryan did the same. I'm just glad I came out of there unpenetrated. Thank God for teeth."

"I do not want to know what you mean by-"

"I grabbed Kyle by his scruff and threw him off of me. Ryan became afraid so I tackled him and cut him up. I didn't do anything with my mouth down below."

Aniu smiles and says, "Good, because if you did, you wouldn't be the Alex that I remember."

"And how do you remember me?"

"Passionate. You are very passionate. Hunter just wanted to mate with every female he saw, but you wanted one female to have pups with. Every time you saw a female, you fell in love with her… and you cried out to the stars when you found out Hunter already mated with her. When Balto left to save the children, you told Jenna-"

"If he isn't back in time, I'll go and look for him. True love shouldn't be shrouded in fog and mystery."

Aniu smiles and says, "And when Balto came back, you told Jenna to go see him. And she did. You were so sweet and nice. When my granddaughter ran off, you told Balto-"

"You better go after her or I will."

Aniu chuckles and says, "Exactly. But all the sudden, you changed. What happened?"

"Kodi happened."

"What do you mean?"

"He turned on me. He said I wasn't his uncle anymore. He told me that I was a monster and that I didn't deserve to live."

"Why would he tell you that?"

"Because… Because he found out that Dusty has a crush on me… and she licked my cheek. He got mad and… started hating me."

Aniu sighs and, placing a paw on Alex's shoulder, she says, "I'm sorry… Alex. When this is all over, I'll tell Balto to tell Kodi to apologize."

Alex smiles and, as he stands up, he starts to walk through the jungle.

* * *

Making his way through, he hears a loud roar… and fear floods his mind. His legs start to tremble and he starts to run as fast as possible.

"Oh God… Oh God… Oh God…"

Hearing another roar, he continues running.

"Why me? Why me? Why me?"

He had no idea how long he had been running, but he suddenly breaches the tree line and continues to run.

"Alex, you can stop now."

Alex skids to a halt and, as he slides along the dirt, he slides into a stack of crates.

Aniu rushes over and, seeing him, she starts to laugh. His hind legs were sticking straight up in the air as he rested on his chest and head.

"Are you… Are you okay," she managed to ask between laughs.

"Why does everything hurt?"

Aniu chuckles a bit and she walks over before moving one of the crates. He suddenly falls forward, landing on his back.

"Ow… that hurt…"

"Okay Alex, time for you to get going… I'll give you a minute to recover."

He smiles and says, "Thank you…"

Aniu simply vanishes into thin air, leaving Alex alone.


End file.
